Talk:Grey Sentinels
Hello there and welcome! Well for a first article this is pretty good :) Creating a chapter to hold a strategic sector from the tau, nice. Only a few things to point out, nothing severe. #Now alliances out out nessecity arent bad. However they hate the tau, and yet the Tau say their compatable to their ideaology? Doesnt really make sense. #Whats with the bold writing? Are you trying to make links? #The remains of a chapter arent absorbed into another, i dont think. If their on the verge of extinction then i dont know what happens. Either they persist and recover, or die out. #They cant have a new implant. The implants were created by the Emperor himself, a genius, among, genius, who are all among geniuses. You cant just make a new one. Anywho, thats what i have for now. But dont be bummed out. Your article looks good so far. I can also help with the templates if you want. EDIT: Also using necron tech is completely out of the question. Not only is using any form of xeno tech heretical, necron tech is completely beyond human comprehension or any comprhension. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 23:38, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Really like your Chapter, just got a few things that need changing. First, a Chapter can have a maxim of three Battle Barges and no more. Secondly the Imperial Fists don't have a Belchers Gland, at all, so unfortunatly you can't have your wispering marines idea (though I did quite like it :)). Third you can't have one Chapter absorbe another Chapter, like you can with Imperial Guard Regements, so The Judges and Blades of Democles have to remain seperate. You could have it that they are unofficaly joined to the Chapter, so just recive support and a home for them selves and fight beside the Chapter. Finaly I find that I get only a vague picture with the Chapters background, and often lose the plot aswell. However I realy like the way you have made the orginisaion and love the cliff hanger of wether or not there going to go Tau. Look forward to seeing more. Trulyrandom (talk) 00:09, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you both for your input, fellows. As learned as I claim to be, I know next to nothing when it comes to the fine points of the imperials. I'z an ork at 'eart ya see? Both of your posts are much appreciated and will aid the Grey Sentinels and myself in our quest for galactic domina-- I mean... For the Emperor? Quo fas et gloria ducunt (talk) 11:57, April 14, 2013 (UTC) XD Trulyrandom (talk) 23:55, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I remember using the same image you have for the capital spire (I think it's from Metropolis) in an old, online superhero RPG I used to play long ago. It made me wax nostalgic enough to find the site again.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 23:15, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Am I the only one who noticed the quotes stolen from Star Wars battle front 2? Imposter101 (talk) 00:44, April 14, 2013 (UTC) You're the first one to point them out, yes. I'm sure others have noticed, though. They just felt it wasn't really an important detail. Everyone's got quotes from something somewhere. Quo fas et gloria ducunt (talk) 11:57, April 14, 2013 (UTC) So you are saying it's fine to plagiarize? Imposter101 (talk) 12:46, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ...No? By that logic, I expect you to find every quote from every source of media outside 40k and have this same conversation with the owner. This is a fanon entry on a fan made wiki which uses an altered version of one or two quotes from a popular game that I felt fit the chapter and the mood I wanted to set. I'm making no money from this, I'm gaining no influence from this article and the fact that we are having this conversation is a waste of both our times. So, that in mind, gladly pull your thumb from your arse and stop playing the high and mighty mediator, eh? You seem to be the only one who cares so, for your own sake, get out more. Quo fas et gloria ducunt (talk) 15:34, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Firstly calm down Hutchy. If you are the kind of guy that gets hostile at the first sign of criticism then we'll have problems. Secondly nobody is attacking your article. Using quotes from outside sources isn't tasteful, but neither is anybody going to demand deletion based on that. Lastly I payed less attention to the quotes from Battlefield and more to the one from Dragonheart. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 15:52, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Pardon what appeared to be anger. It might have been, not having the best time. Anyway, I enjoy criticism when I get it, but I rarely tolerate people wasting my time with trivial details like where quotes came from. Alrighty, my time to get into this topic about "plagerizing quotes". Imposter, have you ever played Portal? Portal 2 maybe? More importantly, have you heard of the character Doug Rattmann? Because if you find some of his Ratman dens, he frequently uses quotes and poems from famous authors and people in history. That's pretty much where this is headed, your accussing someone of plagerizing a quote when they altered it to fit their article. They aren't plagerizing, just taking inspiration from something they found on the interwebs, of course there are boundaries to this, but I see none with this article. Now then, Hutchy. While I understand going through tough times can no doubt impact your decision (trust me, I know), insulting someone as you did, and a senior member at that, isn't really looked upon lightly. I understand Imposter can be blunt with what he's trying to point out, but just take it the best way you can, think about what you're typing, and resolve this peacefully. Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 19:12, April 14, 2013 (UTC) No chapter over 1000 marines. This is NCF. --Remos talk 16:11, October 21, 2014 (UTC)